


shiro-centric mini fics

by Winterrs_child



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Shiro, Assassination, Because I can, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mini fics, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Shiro-centric, cause i love my boy, curtashi - Freeform, dark stuff happens, i don't know how to tag, i don't mind and i'm sorry for writing it in the first place, i'm not taking them too seriously, injuries, it's chapter eight if you want to skip it, like 500 words at most each fic, mainly adashi but i dunno maybe there will be different ships, maybe shaladin but no pedophilia, not edited either we die like men, shatt probably, shlav, these are just something fun i'll do in my free time, they just want to love each other, they're all over eighteen, they're soft boys, this is just a bunch of aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterrs_child/pseuds/Winterrs_child
Summary: some shiro-centric mini fics because my boy deserves it. just prompts that i found buried in my phone's files or in my docs.
Relationships: Adam & Curtis & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Matt Holt, Adam & Matt Holt & Keith & Shiro, Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Coran & Shiro (Voltron), Curtis & Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Shiro/Slav (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. chapter one - adashi

**Author's Note:**

> i was just writing a silly scene for my ocs and then i felt like it fit with adashi's vibe idk

It’s hot. Shiro can tell that much almost immediately, and a drip of sauce falls from near his temple. He’s absolutely  _ covered _ in tonight’s special, meatballs and spaghetti smearing all over his clothes. And it’s boiling his skin.

“I’m— _ oh my god, _ I—I’m  _ so _ sorry.” The waiter in front of him is nearly in tears, frantically apologizing as he anxiously tugs his hand through his hair again and again. “I’m not—I swear I didn’t—sir, I’m sorry. I don’t—I don’t know what—”

“Hey.” Shiro doesn’t know exactly what he’s going to do, because he’s still covered in the dish, but this man looks like he’s on the brink of having a panic attack and Shiro can’t let that happen. “No, it’s fine.”

“Dear  _ god _ , sir, it’s  _ not _ fine!”

Shiro cracks a smile at that, and he rests his hand on the waiter’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. It’s not fine. But, ultimately, no one’s been hurt from this, so… I mean, I don’t see why we need to tell anyone. Your boss, included.”

The man’s face instantly brightens some, and his shoulders lift ever so slightly. “God. I’m sorry. I fu—I spilled  _ a boiling dish _ all over you! And you’re the one comforting me! W—how did that even…”

Shiro laughs, tilting his head back and wincing as he feels something drip off of the back of his head. “Nah, you’re good. Honest!” He adds, after seeing the other man’s disbelieving look. “I’m staying in a hotel nearby, I can just—”

“You don’t even live here?” The waiter all but gasps. He grabs Shiro’s arm, dragging him away from the table he’d been sitting at and towards the men’s bathroom. “That makes it  _ worse _ ! Here—I’ve got my everyday clothes in the back, you can wear those. It’s the—it’s the least I can do.”

Shiro wants to protest, wants to fight back and say that  _ no _ , this man should probably wear his own clothes back to his own house.

But then again, he is standing there with sauce sprayed across his clothes and a meeting with his friends that he needs to get back to, so… maybe he  _ should _ take the clothes, after all.

“I… yeah. That’d be great.”

The man nods quickly, grinning in relief. “Right, okay. Give me just a moment.”

“Wait.” Shiro reaches out a hand and catches the waiter’s upper arm. “I’m Takashi. What’s your name?”

“Adam.” The man says with a genuine smile. “My name’s Adam.”


	2. chapter two - adashi, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my nerd shiro just. doesn't know how to take care of himself.

Adam wakes with a start. He’s not sure what woke him up, exactly, until he hears the frantic banging on his door. A quick glance at the clock to his right tells him that it’s almost three AM, and he groans loudly. Who would be visiting at two-fifty in the morning? Especially when it’s near freezing, just two days before Halloween?

“I’m coming!” He shouts irritably. Adam doesn’t have many friends, and those that he  _ does _ have are all across campus. They wouldn’t have run three miles in the middle of the night  _ just _ to wake him up. A phone call could have done that—he’s not an exceptionally deep sleeper, and his friends  _ know  _ this.

The knocking’s stopped, and Adam blindly fumbles his way out of his room. His glasses are still in the kitchen, where he left them before washing his face last night, so he takes a mild detour. It’s not going to do  _ either _ of them any help if he can’t see.

Finally— _ finally _ —Adam makes it to his front door. He’s nearly fallen twice, and he’s hit his head on the door frames once, but he’s made it to the door.

He flings it open, expecting a lost child or a frantic mother, but—

But it’s the Garrison’s golden child, Takashi Shirogane.

That’s definitely a surprise.

“Hey.” He says as casually as he can, but  _ damn _ this guy is attractive. His pictures just don’t do him justice. “Do you need something?”

“Shit.” Takashi says, very eloquently. “Ah, did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I can—”

“Nah,” Adam tells him, though his eyes are bleary and he’s obviously been asleep quite recently. “You’re good. What’s up?”

Takashi grins sheepishly, holding up a raw and bleeding hand. “I, uh. I was trying to set up a homemade fog machine for my friend Matt, but I touched the dry ice, and—”

“ _ God _ .” Adam breathes, and he can’t tear his gaze away from the man’s hand. “Oh my—come in, come in. I’ll, uh, get my keys and take you to the hospital.”

It’s a surprisingly calm interaction, despite the state that Takashi’s hand is in, and Adam finds himself anxiously tapping his fingers against his thigh as he sets off across the apartment.

“I’m sorry!” Takashi calls again, though he’s in the living room this time. “I’d have gotten Matt to take me but he’s out of town, and—”

“No need to apologize!” Adam shouts back as he catches sight of his lanyard. “It’s my pleasure!”

Takashi scoffs, but he doesn’t say anything more, and Adam can focus on untangling his keys from one another.

He’s only ever seen Takashi from the university’s posters and ads, grinning brightly at the camera while holding a certificate with the school’s name. He’s  _ known _ that he goes to the same college as the guy, somewhere in his mind, but it hadn’t hit until now.

For someone who’s top of his class, Takashi Shirogane is an idiot. Adam doesn’t say that, though. Just grins to himself, pulling his car keys from the hook and turning to head back to the living room.


	3. chapter three - curtashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> assassin!shiro au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even... i don't even know anymore

The wind is almost too strong. _Almost_ being the key word. Shiro can handle the violent gusts of air, pushing against his clothes and whipping his hair back and forth. He can handle the chill that bites through his minimal padding and goes right to his bones.

He’s used to all of that.

What he’s _not_ used to, however, is the lights that are on in the house below him. According to all of his sources of intel, the subject was asleep hours ago. But there’s very clearly music coming from the open windows, and someone’s humming along with the current song as they cook.

Well.

It must have been a mistake on the intels’ part, he supposes. The address matches up perfectly with the one on his phone, and even the houses nearby are an exact replica of the image he’s been sent.

He rests his hand casually on the knife’s hilt, tightening the mask around his lower face and adjusting his stance. The sudden burst of wind has loosened up even his best knot, and he allows himself half a minute to adjust his clothing until it sits comfortably against him again.

Then, he drops down.

He makes sure to stay out of sight, and though he can’t see the subject either, it’s the price he’ll have to pay. He can’t afford another police interrogation—he almost gave up their headquarters in the last one, and his superiors have threatened him with his job.

They’ve made it clear that, if he can’t be trusted, he won’t be a part of any future operations.

And he _needs_ the money. For his brother. For Keith.

So he silently rolls to his feet, eyes glinting with determination. He’s willing to do _anything_ for Keith. So he’ll make it through this mission without a hitch, and the one after, and the next after that. Because his little brother needs him to.

The window is propped open, which would generally make things easier for him, but when the subject is _literally right there_ , it doesn’t exactly help. He might need to resort to his least favorite way of breaking and entering—knocking on the door.

He hates it because, to pull it off, he needs to act civil. He needs to act like he’s a safe person to be around, and that makes it so much worse. It takes a paid assassination—which is already pretty bad—and adds on lies and deception.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have much time to think about it before the window opens wider and the subject pokes his head out, making direct eye contact with Shiro. He’s got brown skin—wasn’t the subject supposed to be a white female?—and sky-blue eyes that reflect Shiro’s troubled expression.

“Why are you on my balcony?” He asks, and his wild hair doesn’t have the right to be _that_ cute. “How’d you get up here? And what’s that paint on your face?”

Shiro’s hand reaches up to the crescent moons under his eyes, and he smiles uncertainly—but then he realizes that he’s still wearing a mask, and the subject can’t see his face in the darkness anyway, so he drops the expression. “Uh… my apologies. Upon closer inspection, it turns out that you are not, in fact, the person I was hired to kill.”

“Oh.” The man looks surprised, but not scared. That’s new. “Okay. I hope you find them.”

“Thanks.” Shiro says, rather uncomfortably. He’s never been in a situation like this. “I do too.”

They sit together in silence for a moment before the man straightens his back. “I’m Curtis, by the way.” He says. “Would you like to come in? I made too many strudels.”


	4. chapter four - shatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro works at an amusement park

Shiro can tell when someone’s upset. His mother says it’s a natural gift. She likes to tell him that he got it from his father. She tells him that he got a lot from his father these days, as if it’ll bring him back. As if Shiro’s dad will walk through their front door, tossing his keys on the counter and asking to see his son.

Which is stupid, if you ask him. Because people who leave  _ don’t _ come back.

But he and his mom are content to survive alone, even if it means that he’s got to get this side job at an amusement park. It’s not a terrible job—far from it, actually. He gets paid well, and his supervisors are all pretty cool. There are a lot of worse places to be working.

Today, he’s manning the MegaCoaster, the park’s newest addition. He doesn’t love this position—it’s directly in the sun and the line is  _ filled _ with daredevils that think they own the park—but he doesn’t  _ hate _ it, either. This just means that he’s gonna get a bonus after work, and that can go towards their rent for next month.

He’s lazily admitting people forward, keeping an eye on the families and individuals when he glimpses a group of friends—probably around his age—laughing and chatting as their turn approaches. A quick count of their heads tells him that there’s one more person than there are seats available, and he gets ready to tell them that they’ll have to wait until the next run-through—

But then he makes eye contact with one of them, a tall boy with untamed blond hair and glasses, who looks like he’s holding back tears. He’s reluctantly walking toward the entrance, surrounded and trapped by the other boys—

“Hey!” Shiro shouts, and they turn to face him. “Hi, guys. Unfortunately, there’s not enough seats for all of you to go right now. Either you’re all going to have to wait for the next track or one of you is going to have to stay behind. I’m sorry.”

The boy sighs shakily, motioning his friends through the gate. “I’ll stay. It’s really—it’s no problem.” Some of his friends protest, but he smiles apologetically at them and moves to leave the line. “Really—no, Adam, I’m fine with it—I  _ swear _ , you guys! I’ll do it later today!”

“If you’re really sure, Matt,” one of them—Adam?—mutters. “I guess. C’mon, guys!”

Shiro waves the boy over, grinning at him as he presses the button to play the pre-recorded voiceover.

“Thanks,” he says, a bit breathlessly. “I  _ hate _ heights.”

“I feel you,” Shiro laughs. “There’s a reason I work on the ground. I’m Takashi, by the way.”

“Matt.”

They stand in silence for a minute, Shiro focusing entirely on manhandling the rather new equipment, forcing the levers down and pressing the buttons until the track clicks to life. “Hi, everyone!” He says brightly into the microphone. That’s another reason as to why he dislikes this job—it involves actually  _ talking _ to the passengers. “Make sure to keep yourself and your loved ones safe on this ride! Your belongings should, by now, be stowed in the underseat compartment, or you’ll risk losing them to the  _ MegaCoaster _ ! Have fun!”

He fiddles with the controls, watching the passengers chatter in anticipation as it speeds out of the stop. Without taking his eyes away from the track, he whispers, “ _ Dear god _ .” This track in particular goes  _ extremely _ high, and he feels sick just watching the cart.

He risks a glance back at Matt, only to see that he’s gone a lovely shade of green. “Dear god indeed.”


	5. chapter five - shatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy shatt at the store

The store is  _ big _ . That’s the first thing Shiro notices when they walk in, the shelves upon shelves of bulk items that he’s never heard of. Smaller shops are more his scene, little family-run places that he knows by heart— _ workers _ that he knows by heart.

This—this is the complete opposite.

Matt seems right at home, though, already looking down at his list and pushing the cart forward. He absently plays with his niece’s curls, and she happily bats at his hand, blinking her huge eyes and giggling.

“We need to get formula,” Matt says, glancing up from the paper to meet Shiro’s gaze for half a second. “Else Katie’ll murder me. If there’s one thing that she loves more than science, it’s her child.”

“I’d hope so.” Shiro says, grinning at the baby in question. “She has  _ the _ cutest baby in the entire world.”

Matt scoffs, knocking his hip against Shiro’s. “I think you’re forgetting how cute  _ I _ was as a child. And don’t think I haven’t seen  _ your _ baby photos.”

_ That _ catches Shiro off-guard. “You… you what? I was adopted when I was  _ eleven _ , Matt! How did you even get those?  _ I _ haven’t seen my baby photos!”

It looks like Matt’s about to respond, but he’s cut off by a loud gasp from behind them. “ _ Oh my _ —Kashi? I haven’t seen you since you were a little boy!”

Shiro whips around, expecting one of his mom’s friends or something, but no. It just  _ has _ to be his great aunt Mary. “Oh. Hey, Mary. Why are you here?” He vaguely registers Matt picking up a crying Ro from behind him, but the blood rushing through his ears almost completely blocks it out.

“I was just picking up a few things, but I’m so glad that I caught you!” She hurries forward, bag swinging precariously on her forearm. “And is this your little family? You know, I always told Becka that you’d be in a relationship eventually! She didn’t believe me.”

Shiro just nods along, plastering a very fake smile onto his face. “Uh, actually—”

“Yeah!” Matt butts in, sending an infuriatingly cheeky grin in Shiro’s direction. “Yep, I’m Kashi’s husband! And this is our daughter, Rowan!”

God.  _ Of course _ Matt would.

“What a sweetheart!” Mary coos. “Now, did you adopt her? I remember when Becka adopted Kashi, here…”

Matt winks at Shiro, bouncing Ro on his hip and smiling warmly at Mary. “Rowan’s biologically mine, from a previous relationship, but Shiro took her in. He loves her just like she’s his own.”

Shiro does his best to act along—despite the fact that Matt is  _ entirely _ lying out of his ass—and in all honesty it’s  _ kind of  _ fun, if only because Matt looks like he’s having the time of his life. “Mhm.”

Mary looks absolutely delighted, leaning down to bop Ro’s nose and scrunch up her face. “She’s so cute! I bet you two are so proud.”

“Of course we are,” Matt says, leaning in to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “She’s everything we could have asked for and more. I don’t know what we’d have done without her.”

“How sweet!” Mary squeezes Shiro’s shoulder, and then Matt’s, before glancing at her watch and paling considerably. “Oh. I’m late for my spa appointment—you boys stay well, alright? Stay in love, and take care of your daughter!”

Matt’s eyes sparkle as he waves to her, rolling his lips together to avoid from laughing. Once she’s out of earshot, he turns to Shiro, and says, “I guess you’re my husband, now. Care to hold the baby?”

“I’d love to,” Shiro replies warmly, and he accepts the child when Matt deposits her into his arms.


	6. chapter six - curtashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro is a mess and curtis doesn't believe him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've made it this far thank you and i'm sorry in advance for chapter eight

Life has beaten up Shiro. It’s beat him on the torso with a telephone book long enough that he finds himself face down on a private university’s bench—it’s not _ his _ university, he has no idea how he got here—half on the ground and half on the cold metal. He knows that there’s a fence nearby; one that’s generally kept locked unless a student or a teacher is passing through.

He is neither.

He also knows that the people briskly making their way around him are actually heading to their  _ classes _ —god, Matt is going to be  _ furious _ . Shiro’s already missed one lecture this week, and he can’t keep copying his friend’s notes.

He needs to actually  _ show up _ sometimes.

He takes a deep, calming breath, closing his eyes against the seat. He doesn’t dwell on how he got here, or why. The thoughts that swirl through his head are pushed to the side, replaced by the things that he  _ does _ know—he knows  _ which _ college he’s at, and he knows how to get home.

He knows that he probably looks like trash—he’s only eaten ramen noodles for the past week and hasn’t showered since Friday, instead using all of his time to study for the upcoming midterms. He has maybe half a month to cram in the rest of his subjects.

His mind is starting to go foggy, and he distantly realizes that he hasn’t slept in what feels like weeks. It’s probably only been a few days, but it’s unhealthy nonetheless, and the bench that he’s on is actually pretty comfortable.

Shiro lets his eyes slip closed.

Not much time has passed before someone is shaking his shoulder. His first instinct is to mutter something about another five minutes and roll over, but then he feels the metal bars under his face and he snaps awake.

“Hey, man.” The person is saying. He looks like he’s in his mid-twenties, maybe—same age as Shiro—with dark skin and even darker hair. “I don’t know if you’re asleep on that bench because of midterms, you’re homeless, or you’re dead, but like…” he trails off, silver eyes meeting Shiro’s. “I’m pretty sure that Professor Sanda is about to kick you off of the school’s grounds, student or not.”

“Not,” Shiro murmurs. “I don’t go here.”

“You don’t…” the man stares at him helplessly, eyes flickering from Shiro’s face to the tall and imposing gate behind them. “How? That gate is pretty much impenetrable! Did a teacher let you through? Are you Iverson’s nephew or something?”

“No, I’m… no.” Shiro’s still half asleep, and his brain is only supplying one (extremely unhelpful) thought— _ this boy is attractive _ .

_ I know _ , he thinks angrily. As if that would help.

“You’re not?” The man looks even  _ more _ confused, eyebrows scrunching together.

It’s  _ adorable _ , Shiro’s mind decides, and Shiro can feel his cheeks heat. “Uh… no. I can’t recall arriving here at all.”

“You… can’t?”

“Nope.” Shiro blows at a lock of hair that falls into his face, and he glances around at the students that are watching him. “Nothing. I was last with my friends, and I think… they… dared me to hop the fence? I’m not sure. I’m Takashi, by the way. But my friends call me Shiro.”

“Curtis,” the guy says distractedly. He’s eyeing the professors nearby, lips pursed in concentration. “They’re gonna get suspicious if we just leave. Iverson sometimes has a soft spot for troublemakers, but he’ll crack down on you  _ hard _ if he doesn’t like you. Sanda won’t hesitate to call the cops if we go to  _ her _ for help… Jenkins might help, but he’s only part-time…”

Shiro stretches, his joints understandably sore, considering the fact that he’s spent a few hours sleeping face down on a bench. He’s about to say something when Curtis sits up straight, turning his full attention onto Shiro. “ _ You _ are Takashi Shirogane?  _ The _ Takashi Shirogane?”

“...Yes?”

Curtis’s face has paled to the point that he almost looks dead, and his jaw is hanging open. “You…  _ no wonder _ Sanda’s glaring daggers at you! You’re the…  _ you’re Takashi! _ ”

“Yes. Uh... yeah. I am.” Shiro doesn’t know what’s going on—even at his  _ own _ college, no one reacts to him like  _ this _ . “Is there a particular reason that you responded like this?”

“God, do you… do you really not know?”

“Nope. No clue. Humor me.”

“Huh.” Cutris cocks his head, the ghost of a smile tugging on his lips. “You  _ are _ the guy on the Northview’s ads, right? I’m not just confused?”

Oh.  _ That’s _ the reason for Curtis’s reaction. Shiro nods silently.

“And you  _ do _ realize that my college, the Galaxy Garrison, and  _ your _ college, Northview University, are rival schools?” Curtis asks with a grin.

Shiro briefly wonders how someone could have such a nice smile. Briefly. He  _ doesn’t _ dwell on the thought. “Oh.  _ Oh _ . Shit. Oh my god, Curtis, I didn’t even—I don’t—oh my  _ god _ .”

Curtis laughs, full and bright, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “This is  _ literally _ the best thing to happen in  _ weeks _ . You are the  _ star _ of Northview, and Sanda’s always complaining that none of  _ us _ are as good as you.”

The absurdity of that comment hits Shiro like a freight train and he doubles over, clutching his stomach as he laughs in shock. “Oh my—that is actually— _ what _ ?” He splutters. “ _ I’m _ —oh my  _ god _ , Curtis! Do they—I assumed  _ everyone _ knew that I was a mess! Do they  _ really _ think that I’m a model student?”

“We  _ all  _ do! I mean, Professor Beck is at our campus almost  _ daily _ to brag about you!”

Now that— _ that’s _ news to Shiro, and he chokes for a solid twelve seconds before he can compose himself enough to respond. “He  _ is _ ? But—but I’ve been caught with the school’s leaf blower like eight times this semester! And I once mugged the cashier at the local bakery—don’t look at me like that!”

Curtis’s eyes immediately go wide. “How did you  _ expect _ me to look at you? You  _ mugged _ the  _ cashier _ !”

“He was my friend’s brother.”

“That doesn’t make it any better!”


	7. chapter seven - even MORE shatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro and matt go ghost-hunting, i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this one is kinda spooky? i honestly have no clue, but read with caution, i guess. it's about ghosts and stuff so it's got a creepy vibe, i think

Shiro’s not one to believe in ghosts. It’s not that he doesn’t  _ want _ to, no—he thinks that paranormal stuff is really, really cool—but he’s a man of science and ghosts don’t fit into that whatsoever. The sounds that echo around his apartment at night really  _ are _ just the building groaning under the weight of hundreds of years.

Matt, however, will throw himself into Shiro’s bed at any small movement that he doesn’t recognize. He  _ swears _ that he hears voices at night, and when he grips Shiro’s arm in public, he says it’s because the air has suddenly chilled or because someone’s gaze has seemed off.

It doesn’t bother Shiro. He doesn’t care that Matt believes in ghosts, and he’s rather touched that Matt feels safe enough with him to ask for his help. He loves Matt more than life itself, so when he wakes up to a faceful of ginger hair and a body clinging to his, he just wraps his arms more securely around his friend’s waist.

All of his affection for said friend stops when Matt barges into his office with an official document.

“Shiro,” he gasps, leaning against the doorframe for support. “Oh my god, Shiro! You know that channel we used to watch—the one with the ghosts? Yeah, they just invited us to the show! They’ve seen those skeptic Youtube videos that you posted, and they want to prove to you that they’re not faking it!”

Shiro should probably say no. He should probably get back to work. But god, if he isn’t weak for those amber eyes.

“Sure,” he hears himself say. “Why not? It’ll just be more fuel for my videos. A nice bonding experience for us.”

Matt’s face lights up and he excitedly rocks back on his heels. “Really? Yes! Thank you!” He darts forward, throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. “You’re  _ literally _ the best.”

Shiro chuckles quietly, squeezing Matt once before letting go and pulling away. “And you’re  _ literally _ impossible.”

“But you love me, though!” Matt says as he backs up, dropping the file on Shiro’s desk. “Admit it. You love me!”

“Fine, fine! I love you, even though you’re sometimes annoying.” Shiro says, despite the smirk that’s threatening to show itself. “Now get out of my office before I call Iverson down here.”

“That’s good enough!” Matt tells him, closing the door before either of them can get another word in. It’s probably for the best; if Matt had stayed around any longer, Shiro would have spent the rest of the day decidedly  _ not _ doing any work and instead arguing about the correct way to pronounce the word  _ egg _ .

It’s dark by the time they finally arrive at the location. Matt is practically  _ shaking  _ in anticipation, his eyes shining as he takes in the ruins around them. “It’s  _ perfect _ ,” he breathes, and Shiro feels himself grinning at Matt’s excitement.

“I guess it’s okay,” he says with a shrug, though the broken walls  _ are _ pretty cool. “Nice place to fake a ghost show. Lots of hiding places for the devices.”

Matt doesn’t even grace him with a response, throwing the door open before the car has fully stopped and sprinting out to where there’s a group of people, holding equipment and glancing nervously around.

It’s fairly creepy, Shiro’ll give them that. They’ve chosen a location with supernatural vibes, and even though Shiro doesn’t believe in ghosts, he still would never come here on his own. Not unless it was a dare from one of his friends.

He follows Matt slowly, examining the stone walls around him and casually looking for the machinery behind the ruse. He doesn’t see anything in particular, but that’s to be expected. He’s just been glancing around the place, not actually searching.

He’s no doubts that he’ll find  _ something _ to give them away.

When he finally reaches the group of people, they’re already briefing Matt. He’s holding a small, brick-sized device that’s beeping slowly.

“—tell you if anything weird’s going on,” a girl is saying. “It’ll beep faster when you get closer, you know the drill. We’ll be waiting at the cafe down the road for when you’re properly convinced. This stuff—the things we talk about here—it’s all real.”

Shiro holds back a scoff. They can’t  _ possibly _ expect him to believe that—but Matt is nodding along, fiddling with the buttons on the side of the object, so Shiro holds his tongue. “Sure, okay. Do we just get started, then?”

“Sure,” the girl says. “Y’all can already be looking around while we film the intro. Just don’t go too far, alright? And once the team is back in the van, make sure to turn on your cameras. We don’t have a show without film.”

“Okay.” Matt grabs Shiro’s arm, tugging him closer and leaning into his side. “This is  _ weird _ , Shiro. It’s like… I can  _ feel _ the difference now that we’re here. It’s cool, but still weird. Can… can you feel that?”

And it’s weird, because Shiro  _ can _ . He can feel the way the air seems to weigh on his shoulders, can feel the heavy  _ emotion _ in the light breeze. He glances down at Matt to see his eyes wide and amazed, staring back at him.

“I… yeah. Yeah, I can.” It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before—the pressure against his ears, the raw  _ hurt _ that’s forcing its way into his head. It’s almost enough to get him nervous. “That’s strange. I wonder how they did it.”

“They did it by taking us to a ghost’s place, you idiot.” Matt’s attempt at humor falls flat, and his grip on Shiro’s arm tightens just a bit. “God, this is creepy. I don’t like it here.”

“You want to go?” Shiro asks, pulling Matt closer to his body heat. “Just say the word, and we can leave.”

“No, no!” Matt says. “Let’s stay. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime offer, and I don’t think we should give it up. Besides, you’re probably right. It’s just an elaborate scam to get viewers. But I’m gonna keep holding onto you, just to be safe.”

Shiro chuckles quietly, and he’s about to respond when a man’s shout cuts him off. “Team’s leaving, now! Turn on your cameras!”

It takes a minute or two, but Matt and Shiro eventually flip the switch on their bulky devices and attach them to the belts that hold all of the other equipment, thus allowing them to use their hands freely.

“Ready?” Matt asks, entwining their fingers. He’s let go of Shiro’s arm, but he seems keen on staying near—and Shiro’s not annoyed in the slightest. He’s actually quite grateful for the extra comfort, even if there’s no way that ghosts are real.

At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself. That’s what he says when the chills cut straight to his bones. When there’s a humanoid shape in the eerie darkness. When a child’s laugh echoes from nearby, even though they’re in a near deserted stretch of town.

Matt seems to notice it all, too—his hand has stayed firmly in Shiro’s, and he’s slowly edged closer as the night wears on. His face is set and determined, though, the only indication that he’s scared half to death being the unbridled fear in his eyes.

They both jump when something clatters nearby, and Matt’s device goes  _ crazy _ in his hand—it’s beeping so quickly that it might as well be one, continuous noise.

Shiro feels Matt shrink back against him, face deathly pale. He looks like he’s about to pass out, and Shiro feels similar—god, he doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn’t want to admit that  _ maybe _ these shows are real. But the wailing that emits from nearby, the ghoulish face that stares back at them from the shadows of a tree—there’s no  _ way _ that it’s fake.

His point is proved when it’s mouth curls into a fanged smile and a hand reaches for them, misty and translucent but still very much  _ there _ .

“Hey,” he says, because he  _ doesn’t know what else to do in this situation _ . “Uh. Maybe don’t kill us? I mean… I guess that’s up to you, but… I think I’d like to live.”

The face cocks to the side in confusion, though the hand has stilled and it’s smile is a bit less serial-killer-esque.

Shiro doesn’t know what he’s doing. It’s not often that he’s scared but right now he is  _ terrified _ , and his body doesn’t know how to react to that. So he forces his voice to stay level, forces his posture to be casual. Because maybe if he _ pretends _ that it’s not a big deal, it won’t be a big deal. “Yeah, and my friend also wants to live. So if you could just let us pass, I guess… if that’s cool with you, I mean.”

Matt is looking up at him incredulously, still gripping his hand with the force of a thousand men, but he looks a bit less scared. Shiro counts it as a win.

Besides, they’re not dead yet. Things are going  _ fine _ .

“Go?” The ghoul asks, voice rough and deep. “Leave?”

“Uh, yeah. If you would let us through, that is.” Shiro tells it, running his fingers through Matt’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. “We have families that we’d like to get back to.”

The  _ thing _ seems to consider this for a few seconds, frowning slightly and staring thoughtfully at Shiro. “Yes. Go.”

Matt’s gaze is frantically flickering from Shiro’s face to the ghoul. “We can… we can leave?”

Shiro lifts one shoulder in a halfhearted shrug, though panic is coursing through his blood. He wants to  _ run _ and he wants to  _ fight _ , but he smiles calmly instead. For Matt’s sake. “I think that’s what it’s telling us. I guess let’s go?”

Matt nods shakily, and his laugh is rather hysteric. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, let’s head out.”


	8. chapter eight - shLAV (i'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro has an important discussion with a prince from a neighboring country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is,,,,, my most cursed work. i'm sorry. it's a shlav chapter, so feel free to skip it if you want to. i don't mind

Shiro is extremely uncomfortable. He’s seated across from a man close to his age—a man that’s  _ unfairly  _ attractive—and the awkward silence that surrounds them is pressing in on his head. He’s never been  _ great _ at social interactions, but this one is by far one of his worst, and he really doesn’t want the entire week to be like this.

He ducks his head, breaking eye contact with his  _ visitor _ and instead opting to watch the bustling city through the window.  _ His _ bustling city.

“I want to take over your country,” Prince Slav says quietly, effectively shattering the silence. He’s brought this up before, and each time he’s surprisingly polite—not that Shiro’s going to hand over the rights to his land, but it’s a refreshing change from the power-hungry monarchs that demand respect or war.

“So I’ve heard.”

They lapse back into silence, the only noises being the clinking of their silverware on the glass plates and the chattering of Shiro’s sister’s mice. It’s not an easy quiet, no—he and the other prince keep accidentally catching the others’ eye and it makes the entire thing  _ so much worse _ .

Finally, Princess Allura clears her throat from Shiro’s right. “We’re not giving up our people, no matter how appealing your offers may be. Our father worked tirelessly to provide this kingdom with plentiful supplies, and he died doing so. We will not let his sacrifice be for nothing.”

Prince Slav raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow, lips quirking into a smile. “Princess, I’m not offering anything. I’m simply asking; may I invade your country?”

“A threat, then.” Allura says.

“No, not a threat.” Slav evenly meets Shiro’s gaze, eyes open and kind. “A request. You have every right to say no, and I will respect your answer. I would be unable to improve your country. If anything, it would diminish under my rule. However, I figured that it could not hurt to ask.”

Shiro glances at his sister, at the mice that are scurrying up and down her arms. What she's said  _ is _ true—their father  _ did  _ die to create this city. But Prince Slav could be a great ally; he’s credited with the most battles won in the past century, despite his malnourished country. What he lacks in leadership he makes up for in strength, and Prince Shiro can understand that.

“I will not give up my rule to you,” he says, “though I  _ am _ willing to form an alliance of sorts. Your people will be welcome in our city. They can join in with the recreational parades and parties, and they will be given their share of our plentiful resources. They will  _ also _ , however, be tasked with keeping our walls safe and protected.”

Prince Slav looks surprised—as if he came here with the expectation of being thrown out. The thought makes Shiro want to hug him.

“I… yes, I’d like that.” Slav says with a genuine smile. “I’d like that very much. Thank you, Prince and Princess Shirogane. Your kindness astounds me.”

Allura seems slightly put-out, but Shiro credits that to the fact that her fiancee was not allowed in the meeting (“You’ve let her come to them before!” Allura had protested. “She’s not going to interrupt or anything!”).

“We will expect you to keep your side of the exchange,” Shiro says as he grips Prince Slav’s hand in a firm handshake. “And to continue as our ally, even as things become strained and unfortunate.”

“Or course,” Prince Slav says earnestly. “This is more than I ever could have hoped.  _ Thank you _ .”


	9. chapter nine - why's there so much shatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shatt but this time at applebees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... arguably one of the better chapters... and i don't know how to feel about that

The bathrooms of Shiro’s local Applebee’s are always impossibly clean. Shiro only knows this because his friend Adam is ruthless and has dared him to do various things in there—things ranging from  _ fairly socially acceptable _ (like doing his morning routine at the sinks) to  _ completely and horribly insane _ (like licking the floor and flirting with people in the stall next to his).

Shiro’s done all of them. 

Because Shiro’s not a coward.

But he’s learned, in all of his years as Adam’s closest friend, that whoever cleans the bathrooms at that particular establishment, well… they deserve a  _ raise _ . It’s always spotless, every corner of every stall seeming to  _ sparkle _ . There’s never a speck of dust  _ anywhere _ , and Shiro’s about ninety percent sure that the custodian is actually a wizard.

All this to say that Shiro’s done some weird shit in the Applebee’s bathrooms, so he’s not exactly surprised when he sees another person doing weird shit.

What  _ is _ surprising is that the other person doesn’t… seem to be doing it for a dare? Shiro’s not exactly sure, but the guy in here with him doesn’t look perturbed when he sees someone else walking in. In fact, he looks right at home—literally.

Shiro doesn’t  _ know _ where the guy’s clothes are—a quick glance around the room doesn’t tell him anything, especially because he’s in his  _ boxers _ and he’s  _ dancing to Kelly Clarkson _ and  _ singing _ into a  _ brush _ and he’s  _ hot _ .

“Uh,” he says quietly, because he’s not sure what else to do. “Uh, hi. Excuse—excuse me.”

Instead of looking embarrassed, or—or concerned, or whatever Shiro might have expected, the guy merely turns down his music and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? You need something? You work here?”

“No.” Shiro says, and he can feel his cheeks heating up because oh god this man has a nice face. “No, I’m not—I’m not an employee. I’m just—what are you doing?”

“I’m doing my best,” the other man says, “and I’m also dancing to Kelly Clarkson in a public bathroom. Who are you? And why do you care?”

“I just—dude, I thought I was the only one doing stuff like this here.” Shiro awkwardly shifts his stance, trying to casually lean on the wall beside him, but he’s fairly certain that it looks pretty forced. “Like… you know those news reports about the crazy guy in the Applebee’s bathroom? Those are all me.”

“Oh. Cool. I’ve heard of you. Takashi Shirogane, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shiro confirms with a nod. “But just Shiro for short. My friend’s the one to blame for my shenanigans. He, uh… he likes to dare me to do dumb shit.”

“I’m Matt. And why do you go through with it?”

Shiro shrugs noncommittally, trying to force his flush off of his face, but it refuses to go. Goddamn these emotions. “Because I’m always up to do some dumb shit. And it’s not like you can say anything—you’re the one that’s almost naked right now.”

Matt glances down at his bare chest before evenly meeting Shiro’s gaze. “I spilled food on my clothes, so I washed them in the sink. I’m waiting for them to dry right now.” He doesn’t look ashamed in the slightest, his lips set in a determined little frown and his eyebrows furrowed slightly downward.

“Valid.” Shiro decides, stepping further into the doorway. “There’s probably an easier way to do that, though. Like going home or something. Doing your laundry in an actual washing machine.”

Matt chuckles incredulously, as if the very idea is ridiculous. “Okay, sure.” And then his eyes widen just a fraction and he looks at Shiro straight-on, tugging a hand through his shoulder-length hair. “Weren’t you banned from this place? A few months ago?”

“Yeah,” Shiro tells him. “But it’s not like they lock the employee door. Mama didn’t raise no quitter, you know?”

“I wonder if your mother even raised you at all.” Matt says. “What with your slightly feral attitude.”

“Fair enough.” This conversation is weird. The whole situation is weird, but this conversation in particular is coming close to an impromptu therapy session. “Didn’t have a mom. Or a dad. But my friend Adam wouldn’t let me rest if I turned down one of his dares, so. I had to find  _ some _ way in.”

Matt doesn’t call an employee over to report him—probably because he’s not allowed to be in the establishment almost nude, himself—but he doesn’t even seem surprised. “Okay. Cool. I admire your commitment.”

“Thanks.”

They stand in silence for a few seconds before the next song starts to play, and Matt shouts, “Oh! I love this song!”

Shiro chuckles to himself before turning to leave. “Bye, Matt.” He says quietly, not really expecting anything—but Matt responds with a bright, “see you, Shiro!” and they smile at each other for a few seconds before Shiro lets the door swish shut behind him.


	10. chapter ten - adashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckweed: i love him  
> fuckweed: him being keith, obviously
> 
> bitchbagel: aw me too
> 
> dumbass: keith, my son <<33
> 
> bitchbagel: *brother in law  
> bitchbagel: adam wright, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry takashi shirogane
> 
> dumbass: omg yes
> 
> fuckweed: did you just  
> fuckweed: propose to adam for me?
> 
> bitchbagel: yes  
> bitchbagel: someone had to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you guys i'm sorry that this last chapter took so long to come out. i lost inspiration and then i went on a trip where i didn't have data and then it was my sister's birthday
> 
> this one is a texting fic, idk how it happened but here it is
> 
> take care of yourselves, and i love you all ! <3

**(Shiro has created a chat)**

**(Shiro has added Keith, Matt, and Adam to the chat)**

**(Shiro has named the chat “the boys”)**

Shiro: guys

Shiro: guys i need to tell you something

Shiro: mathematics holt

Shiro: kEITH

Shiro: aDaM

Matt: fuck off

Shiro: fuck you

Matt: fuck YOU

Shiro: FUCK you

Matt: FUCK YOU

Adam: can you both shut the fuck up i’m trying to focus

Shiro: ouch betrayed by my own boyfriend

Matt: what, and i mean nothing to you?

Matt: you sucked my dick, you piece of shit

Shiro: i did not suck your dick, no

Shiro: i am a seventeen-year-old virgin

Adam: oh my GOD

Adam: i am going to mURDER YOU

Matt: kinky ;)

Shiro: my brother is on here, have some respect

Matt: oh fuck you

Adam: i am NOT DOING THIS

Adam: get me off of this FUCKING CHAT

Shiro: godammit i’m coming home and i’m making you take a break

Adam: where even are you???

Adam: you said you’d make dinner????

Shiro: i’m in a meeting

Shiro: THAT REMINDS ME

Shiro: i need to tell you guys something!!!

Matt: what, you egg?

Shiro: ew

Shiro: shut up

Shiro: ANYWAYS

Shiro: look at this picture i drew of iverson

Shiro: image.iversonbitch.png

Shiro: he’s an e-girl

Matt: oh my god i take it all back

Matt: i love you

Adam: god you know i can’t talk bad about a colleague

Adam: HOWEVER

Adam: you got his weird squinty eye perfectly

Matt: how did he get that eye, anyway?

Shiro: uh

Shiro: he was being mean to keith’s group so i decked him cause i was the senior cadet on duty

Shiro: apparently i’m stronger than i thought

Matt: oh my GOD

Matt: that’s so sexy of you

Shiro: noo u cant die ur too sexy ahahah

Adam: you two losers deserve each other

Shiro: says my boyfriend

Matt: where’s ur brother

Shiro: KEITH

Shiro: you are being summoned

Keith: hi guys

Shiro: :D

Shiro: what’s up?

Keith: im in my dorms

Matt: hi!!!!

Keith: hi matt

Adam: i don’t think we’ve met, i’m adam

Adam: i’ve heard a lot about you, though!

Keith: hi adam

Shiro: oh keith do you know who adam is?

Keith: no i dont think so

Shiro: he’s my boyfriend!

Keith: you have a boyfriend?

Adam: you never told him about me?

Shiro: oh god i’ve failed as a brother and a boyfriend

Shiro: i’m sorry

Keith: its ok

Adam: god i’m breaking up with you

Matt: ooh, does that mean shiro’s single?

Shiro: uh

Shiro: yeah, sure

Shiro: why not

Matt: cool

Matt: you wanna go out with me?

Shiro: hell yeah

Shiro: sorry adam, guess you’re the third wheel now

Adam: i always was

Adam: this isn’t a new development

Matt: im thinking saturday?

Shiro: yeah i’m free

Matt: epic

Matt: wait a second

**(Matt has changed Shiro’s username to matt’s boyfriend)**

Matt: hah

matt’s boyfriend: nice

matt’s boyfriend: HELL YES SWEET RELIEF

matt’s boyfriend: MY MEETING IS OUT

matt’s boyfriend: shitshitshitshitshitshit

matt’s boyfriend: adam i see you walking towards me can you please save me from iverson

Adam: lmao no

Adam: bye

matt’s boyfriend: how DARE

**(matt’s boyfriend has removed Adam from the chat)**

**(matt’s boyfriend has blocked Adam)**

Matt: kk babe i’m gonna head out

matt’s boyfriend: bye xx

Matt: bye <3

——

**Private chat: Keith and Shiro**

Keith: are you guys really in a fight?

Shiro: oh!

Shiro: sorry, i didn’t realize you weren’t familiar with our bantering!

Shiro: no, adam and i are definitely still together, this is just how we have fun together!

Shiro: i’m sorry to worry you

Keith: it’s ok

Keith: are we going out tomorrow?

Shiro: yep! 11:30, right?

Keith: sure

Shiro: okay! i need to go, but i’ll talk to you tomorrow?

Keith: sure

Shiro: cool! see you then :D <3

Keith: :)

——

**Group chat: and they were roommates**

the father: GUYS

the father: OH MY GOD

the holy spirit: shiro just come home i swear to god

the son: WHAT???

the father: KEITH SENT ME A SMILEY FACE

the son: OH MY GOD

the holy spirit: wait, really?

the father: YES

the father: image.keithsmileyface.png

the holy spirit: OH MY GOD

the son: wait a fucking second

the son: didn’t shiro block adam’s number?

the father: hey, yEAH

the holy spirit: just come home, both of you

the holy spirit: please i’m literally begging you

the holy spirit: matt and i are banned from the kitchen please shiro i want to eat dinner

the father: okay okay okay

the father: i just

the father: i love my brother so much

the father: he’s such a wonderful boy

the son: does he even know that you consider him your brother

the father: i think so?

the father: i mean i referred to him as my brother in the group chat

the son: but was he actually following along?

the father: oh shit

the father: adam i’m on my way

the father: but i need to text my brother really quick

the father: can you wait?

the holy spirit: for keith?

the holy spirit: anything

——

**Private chat: Keith and Shiro**

Shiro: hey, keith!

Keith: yeah

Shiro: i just wanted to let you know that i think of you as my brother :) you’re a really cool kid and i’m glad i met you!

Keith: oh

Keith: thanks

Keith: i think of you as a brother too

Keith: :)

Shiro: <<33 goodnight!

Keith: goodnight <3

——

**Group chat: and they were roommates**

the father: I AM GOING TO CRY

the son: GOOD CRY OR BAD CRY?

the father: IT’S A GOOD CRY

the holy ghost: and i’m going to order pizza because i’m literally going to starve to death

the father: okay you can order pizza

the father: BUT NO PINEAPPLE

the father: OR I SWEAR

the holy ghost: half n half?

the father: just buy two pizzas, you heathen

the father: i don’t want my pizza to touch your disgusting mess

the father: coward

the holy ghost: bitch

the father: pussy

the son: OKAY

the son: BREAK IT UP, CHILDREN

the son: SHIRO, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO CRY

the father: OH YEAH

the father: OH MY GOD

the father: KEITH SENT ME A HEART

the son: oh?????? my god????????

the son: what the fuck????

the son: he is precious????????

the son: please hug him for me the next time you see him?????

the holy ghost: me too oh my god

the father: will do!

the father: i’m home!

the father: adam did you order the pizza?

the holy ghost: yeah

——

**Private chat: Sam and favorite son**

Sam: Shiro?

favorite son: yeah?

Sam: I’m at the Garrison. Keith has a concussion, and as his mentor, you are the only one he will talk to.

favorite son: i’m on my way, hold tight

Sam: He’s okay, don’t worry.

——

**Group chat: and they were roommates**

the father: gays

the father: *guys

the father: you know what? it still works

the father: keith got a concussion so he’s gonna hang out with us until he’s fully healed

the father: okay?

the son: hell yeah!

the holy ghost: oh my god of course i love keith

——

**Private chat: The Shiroganes**

Mom: Children, your father and I have made a decision. Please respond quickly.

Abigail: Yeah, Mom?

Takashi: what?

Ryou: hm?

Dad: Did Maia respond?

Dad: Who is Takashi?

Ryou: fuck off, dad

Mom: Ryou!

Ryou: you should fuck off too

Takashi: i can handle myself, ry

Ryou: mhm

Ryou: let me handle this

Takashi: you’re just gonna keep telling them to fuck off, aren’t you?

Ryou: hell yeah

Mom: No profanity, please.

Ryou: no.fuck u

Takashi: oh my god

Dad: Let your mother speak!

Dad: Maia, you will go by your given name or you will be removed from this family.

Takashi: lmao okay bye losers

Mom: No!

Mom: Maia, you will stay until I have finished my announcement.

Takashi: apparently i’ll do a lot, i don’t know

Takashi: ANYWAY, shut the fuck up, parents

Ryou: hell yeah, bro

Mom: Your father and I have decided to sell our home and move away.

Takashi: oh my god my gay forced them away

Takashi: my trans-ness

Takashi: i’ve been dreaming of this day

Ryou: mm i guess now’s the time to tell y’all i’m bisexual

Mom: Children!

Takashi: ~~shut the fuck up~~

Takashi: good for you, ryou!!! i love you!!!!

Abigail: You guys are moving? Where will I go?

Mom: You will find a place.

Takashi: i wish i could take you

Ryou: i’ve got a place!!!! come live with me!!!!

Abigail: Are you sure?

Ryou: positive! :)

Takashi: bye!

Abigail: Bye, Kashi!!!

Ryou: bye, Takashi!!!!

——

**Private chat: fagoot and mathematics**

fagoot: what do you have?

fagoot: a kNIFE!!!

fagoot: NO

mathematics: oh my god what’s wrong

mathematics: you only quote that vine when you’re upset

mathematics: you okay?

fagoot: eh i just kinda got disowned a little bit but i’ll be fine

mathematics: fuck your parents

fagoot: fuck ya chicken strips

fagoot: fuck ya chicken strips!

mathematics: you want a hug?

fagoot: please

mathematics: you really are upset, huh?

fagoot: yeah, i think so

mathematics: :(

mathematics: come into my room, i’ll ask adam to join the cuddle puddle

fagoot: okay

mathematics: bb come here i can tell you’re sad

mathematics: want me to tell keith you can’t make it?

fagoot: no!

fagoot: i want to see him

fagoot: he needs consistency

mathematics: but not when you just went through something traumatic!

fagoot: i’ll be okay by eleven

fagoot: besides, iverson will kill me if i miss another day of training/classes

mathematics: are you coming into my room or what

fagoot: on my way <3

mathematics: <3

——

**Private chat: Keith and Shiro**

Shiro: are you ready?

Keith: yes

Keith: im at the hoverbored place

Shiro: nice!

Shiro: i’ll be down in a half hour, tops

Keith: ok

Keith: is everything ok

Shiro: yep! just a few things that i had to clear up with adam and matt, but it’s all fine, now!

Keith: ok

Keith: good

Shiro: see you soon! :D

Keith: see you soon :)

——

**Group chat: the boys**

matt’s boyfriend: keith and i are going hoverbiking!

Matt: doesn’t he have a concussion though

Adam: please be safe

matt’s boyfriend: aw, you do care about me

Adam: yeah, you fuckweed

Adam: im dating you

**(Matt has changed matt’s boyfriend to fuckweed)**

**(fuckweed has changed Matt to bitchbagel)**

**(bitchbagel has changed Adam to asshole)**

**(asshole has changed Keith to precious baby)**

fuckweed: i love him

fuckweed: him being keith, obviously

bitchbagel: aw me too

asshole: keith, my son <<33

bitchbagel: *brother-in-law

bitchbagel: adam wright, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry takashi shirogane

asshole: omg yes

fuckweed: did you just

fuckweed: propose to adam for me?

bitchbagel: yes

bitchbagel: someone had to

fuckweed: okay we’ll discuss this when i get back

fuckweed: but i hope you know that i’m going to treat this as an actual proposal

asshole: oh my god really?

fuckweed: yeah

asshole: okay so if i said that i was going to propose to you in a few days, what would you do???

fuckweed: oh my god i would CRY

fuckweed: honest to god?

asshole: image.kashi’sring.png

asshole: that’s the ring :D

asshole: can we pretend i proposed to you? colleen helped me pick out the ring and she would kill me if she found out that it wasn’t the one in the proposal

fuckweed: what the fuck

fuckweed: oh my god that sounded mean i’m sorry

fuckweed: i’m crying i love you so much

asshole: aw i love you too <3

asshole: hey, that’s gay

asshole: are you a fagoot

fuckweed: fuck off oh my god

asshole: wanna watch a movie tonight?

bitchbagel: he only does if i’m invited

asshole: of course you’re invited, you’re our favorite third wheel

bitchbagel: aw

asshole: oh, shiro’s probably with keith

bitchbagel: oh yeah

bitchbagel: can i come into your room?

asshole: tryna get some dick?

asshole: sorry to disappoint, i love my fiance very much

bitchbagel: okay fuck off

asshole: you can always come into my room, bb

bitchbagel: okay i’m on my way then

asshole: nice

——

**Private chat: fagoot and mathematics**

mathematics: ONE MONTH TO KERBEROS

fagoot: HELL YEAH

mathematics: WHOOO

mathematics: I’M SO FUCKING HYPED

mathematics: KERBEROS!!!!!!!

mathematics: THE MOON!!!!!!

fagoot: YES

**(Adam has added Adam)**

Adam: ~~shut the fuck up~~

Adam: i know you two nerds are excited but it’s midnight and i need my fucking sleep

mathematics: oh my god how did he do that

fagoot: i’m marrying such a wonderful man

fagoot: forcing himself into our conversations, i’m swooning

Adam: can’t you guys just talk in person like normal fucking human beings

Adam: it’s been two weeks since i proposed and i’m already having second thoughts

fagoot: i have the RING you can’t send me back

Adam: ugggghhhhh fuck off you guys, please

Adam: isn’t keith at our place?

fagoot: shit yeah

fagoot: i’ll go wake him up, he needs to know that it’s oNE MONTH TILL KERBEROS

Adam: that’s not what i fucking meant dear god

Adam: let the boy sleep

**(fagoot has added Keith)**

fagoot: ONE MONTH UNTIL KERBEROS!!!!

Keith: YAY

Adam: okay i’m taking keith to colleen’s place so matt and shiro can be fucking children and we can get some sleep

fagoot: fine

**(fagoot has removed Keith and Adam)**

fagoot: they don’t deserve us, anyway

mathematics: is adam still blocked?

mathematics: and texting you?

fagoot: yeah lmao

fagoot: he’s so talented

mathematics: talented at being a bitch, maybe

fagoot: what a man

mathematics: ew don’t get all swoony on me when we can talk about kerBEROS!!!!!

fagoot: i’m coming into your room so we can scream like schoolchildren!!!!!

mathematics: YAY!!!!!

——

**Group chat: Shirogane, Commander Iverson, and Commander Holt**

Commander Holt: Officer Shirogane.

Shirogane: Yes, sir?

Commander Holt: Can you confirm to having Cadet Kogane in your care, and acting as his mentor?

Shirogane: Confirmed.

Shirogane: Permission for Cadet Kogane to remain under my care until he is fully recovered from his concussion?

Commander Holt: Granted.

Commander Iverson: Officer Shirogane.

Shirogane: Yes, sir?

Commander Iverson: Can you confirm to being transgender and being seen as a male in the eyes of the government?

Shirogane: Confirmed.

Commander Iverson: Good. You are a good man, Shirogane. With Kerberos approaching, do not disappoint me.

Shirogane: I won’t, sir.

Commander Iverson: You are dismissed.

Shirogane: Thank you, sir.

Commander Holt: Have a good day, son

Shirogane: Thanks, Sam.

——

**Private chat: Shiro and Claire**

Shiro: hey, claire! i’m picking you up, right? or are we meeting there?

Claire: we can meet there!

Claire: and then maybe we can go to your place? ;)

Shiro: probably not, sorry!

Shiro: my little brother is recovering from a concussion, and i don’t want to bother him with more friends than i already have!

Claire: mine, then ;)

Shiro: oh, i have meetings pretty much all day :/ sorry! 

Shiro: can i pick you up?

Claire: oh. okay, sure

——

**Private chat: gAy and GaY**

gAy: ADAM

GaY: TAKASHI

gAy: I’M REALLY SORRY I KNOW IT WASN’T MY PLACE TO SAY THAT AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME

**(Call: 2:48)**

gAy: oh my god thank you

GaY: what happened?

gAy: i didn’t know she thought it was a date and she tried to kiss me at the end so i needed you to call me so i could casually say “”my fiance”” and make her stop

gAy: and she was reading our texts the entire time so i needed to signal you subtly

GaY: im just glad you remembered to use our code

gAy: i had to scroll through our texts to remember what it was lmao

gAy: “””i’m really sorry i know it wasn’t my place to say that and i hope you can forgive me”””

gAy: thank you for helping me <3

GaY: of course! <3

gAy: wait

gAy: image.screenshot.png

gAy: does this mean she was into me???

GaY: KASHI

GaY: oh you sweet oblivious soul

GaY: she wanted to fuck you

GaY: she wanted some dick

GaY: “”””your place ;)”””

gAy: oh god

gAy: oh n

gAy: oh no

gAy: fuckity fuck fuck fuck

GaY: i am CACKLING dear god

GaY: i am so glad i got to you before she did

gAy: i’m gay though

gAy: and trans

gAy: i don’t even have a dick

gAy: I DON’T HAVE A DICK, ADAM

gAy: WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE

GaY: “ooh shiro take off your clothes” “I DON’T HAVE A DICK, SORRY”

gAy: don’t attack me like this

GaY: i need to go, but this literally made my day oh my god

gAy: glad i could be of service

——

**Private chat: Keith and Shiro**

Keith: coleen is taking me to her house

Shiro: okay!

Keith: she says shes going to text you

Shiro: alright! be safe! love you :D

Keith: love you too

——

**Group chat: and they were roommates**

the father: y’all i would die for keith

the holy ghost: you know i would too

the son: hell yeah, me too

(the son has renamed the chat “keith protection squad”)

the holy ghost: WAIT MATT

the holy ghost: wanna see takakasho being a dumbass?

the holy ghost: wait fuck i meant takashi why did it autocorrect to takakasho

the son: oh my GOD

the son: i know we’re “the father, the son, and the holy ghost” but can i PLEASE change shiro’s name to takakasho

the son: PLEASE

the holy ghost: yeah and this implies that god and the holy ghost were a thing

the father: oh god you’re right

**(the son has changed the father to takakasho)**

takakasho: well now we all need matching names

takakasho: it’s how we roll

the son: i can be amtt

the son: remember when pidge was sleep deprived for like a week and she tried to text shiro but accidentally texted me “amtt js a bitch and i’n not his suster anymote”

takakasho: oh my god yeah

the son: i still can’t believe that you talk to my sister behind my back

takakasho: i haven’t texted her in like a month i need to get on that

the son: no please don’t

**(takakasho has changed the son to amtt)**

**(takakasho has changed the holy ghost to damda)**

damda: oh yeah

damda: when shiro was fifteen and drunk for the first time: “damda ur eyes r sop rety”

takakasho: that was a nice time

damda: okay i have go so, see y’all dumbasses later

amtt: aight i’m gonna sleep then

takakasho: okay bye

——

**Private chat: better than matt and best mom**

best mom: Takashi

better than matt: yeah, colleen?

best mom: I have Keith! He wanted to see some of my samples.

better than matt: okay, both of you be careful around them

best mom: My babies wouldn’t hurt anyone

better than matt: your “babies” are samples of cholera and the flu, so sorry if i don’t want you two dying

best mom: Ugh. Fine

better than matt: see you later!

best mom: Have a good day, Takashi!

——

**Private chat: pigeon and matt’s ex**

matt’s ex: i’m more than matt’s ex, you know

matt’s ex: i’m also adam’s fiance

pigeon: are you saying you’re nothing more than a trophy husband?

matt’s ex: i mean i won’t say you’re wrong

pigeon: i’m gonna be emotional for a sec

matt’s ex: go for it

pigeon: okay

pigeon: i missed you

pigeon: i know i saw you and keith last week at family dinner but i’ve missed texting with you

pigeon: and plotting against my brother behind his back

matt’s ex: aw i missed you too

matt’s ex: you’re better than your brother

pigeon: he’s the knockoff holt

matt’s ex: definitely

matt’s ex: not you, the younger carbon-copy of matthew holt

matt’s ex: nope, he’s the knockoff one

pigeon: of course

pigeon: now was there a point to texting me?

matt’s ex: yeah i wanted to tell you about when matt tripped right outside my door and then tried to pretend like nothing happened but i saw

matt’s ex: like he hit his face on my door and everything

pigeon: oh my gosh that’s amazing

matt’s ex: pidge i know you cuss like all hell when your parents aren’t around, you don’t need to be all “””polite small innocent child”” around me

matt’s ex: i’m your ex almost brother in law, remember?

pigeon: oh yeah

pigeon: fuck damn shit bitch pussy ass bitch god fuck bastard

pigeon: that felt nice

matt’s ex: okay, i’m gonna go

matt’s ex: love ya!

pigeon: i guess i slightly like you

pigeon: i feel familial affection when someone mentions you

matt’s ex: <3

——

**Private chat: Takashi and Sam**

Sam: Takashi! How is Keith doing?

Takashi: he’s good!

takashi: he’s sleeping a lot, which is good!

Sam: I’m glad to hear that! How are you doing?

Takashi: i’m doing well!

Sam: That’s good! How are you and Adam?

Takashi: we had a little fight earlier about kerberos, but we’ll be okay!

Sam: Oh no. Were you fighting about him not getting a position?

Takashi: no, he didn’t apply for the mission. he’s never really liked space, he just knows that i only have four or five years left in peak condition and he doesn’t want me to waste it in space.

Takashi: i know he’s right, logically, but this has been my dream for ages! longer than i’ve known matt, even!

Takashi: he’s at his parents’ tonight. i know he hates them, and it makes it hurt worse because he would rather see them than me. we both just need time, though

Takashi: i’m sorry for dumping this all on you, i thought i could manage it myself

Sam: Did Matt and Keith hear your fight?

Takashi: no, we didn’t raise our voices at each other. it was more of an extremely heated discussion, but keith noticed him leaving in a rush and i’ve already told matt everything

Takashi: god i’m a mess

Takashi: i just love him so much and i don’t want to ruin what we have but at the same time, i can’t put aside my mission for him. i would if i could—i’d do anything to make him happy—but it’s too late, now! where would they find a qualified pilot on such short notice?

Takashi: two weeks to kerberos, and i’m rethinking my decision big time

Sam: Why don’t you message him? Tell him what he means? Sometimes it’s easier to write things out rather than saying them in person.

Takashi: yeah, i’ll do that

Takashi: thank you, sam!

Sam: Of course, son!

——

**Private chat: Adam and Shiro**

Shiro: adam, i need to apologize. i was in the wrong, and i hurt you. it was my fault and i’m really sorry. i know apologizing won’t make it better, but i hope that it can show that i really do love you. so much, adam. you’re my only weakness, and i understand if i hurt you more than you can forgive. i want you to know that i would resign for you if i could, but now there’s only two weeks and there’s no way they’d find a qualified pilot in time. i am so sorry, though. i shouldn’t have gotten angry.

Adam: i was in the wrong, too. this has been your dream your entire life, and i know that. you were planning to go to kerberos even before we started dating, so i should have been prepared. but i’m not. and if anything happens to you while you’re up there, i’ll never be able to live with myself. i fucking adore you, but i’m thinking that maybe it’s better of we’re just friends. at least until you’re back.

Shiro: sure

Adam: i do love you

Shiro: and i love you too

Shiro: i’m just going to be completely honest, i’m a little hurt and confused. i won’t try to force our relationship on you, though. if you want to be done, we can be done.

Adam: maybe we both just need time?

Shiro: probably.

Shiro: are you going to stay with your parents?

Adam: no, i’ll be with my aunt down in utah. she has a job opening for me there, and i wasn’t going to take it, but i guess i can, now.

Shiro: yeah

Shiro: i’m gonna miss you

Shiro: will you be there to see us off?

Adam: of course

Adam: i think we’re both angry, though, so maybe it’s best if we end this conversation before one of us says something we regret.

Shiro: okay

Shiro: love you

Adam: love you too

Adam: see you in two weeks

Shiro: see you in two weeks

——

**Group chat: keith protection squad**

amtt: adam, you can’t just do that!

damda: what? it’s best for both of us. 

amtt: oh my god, do you know how much you mean to him? he would do literally anything for you, and now you’re breaking up with him over something he can’t even control? i love you, so much, but i have to take shiro’s side on this. you’re hurting him, adam. he won’t talk to me, he just barely told me that your tiny argument escalated into a break up. he hasn’t left his room since monday, except to go to meetings and trainings. keith and i are worrying ourselves sick. this has been shiro’s dream for literal years. he’s been training for kerberos since he was a junior cadet—since he was fifteen. you’re being a prick.

damda: i don’t want to upset him, i just can’t sit back and worry the entire time he’s up in space

amtt: you’re going to do that anyway, and we both know it.

damda: and we’re not breaking up. we’re just taking a break

amtt: that’s the same thing. you’re taking a break over kerberos? that’s four fucking years. i’m not going to stop you, or force you together again, i’m just saying: if we come back and you’ve moved on, i will murder you with no regrets. i love you, but shiro is going to take priority in this situation.

damda: i don’t blame you. tell him i’m sorry?

amtt: tell him yourself.

damda: i don’t think he’ll listen to me

amtt: won’t listen to you? bitch, he hasn’t spoken to me. in three fucking days. get your ass back to this apartment and tell him you’re sorry, and if he’s still upset by tonight, i’m going to fucking kill you

damda: i’ll be there in a couple hours

damda: but if he doesn’t listen to me, i’m not going to stick around ‘in case’ he does

amtt: fine

——

**Private chat: Keith and Shiro**

Keith: whats going on

Keith: are you ok

——

**Private chat: Shiro and Matt**

Matt: i know you probably don’t want to talk to me—or anyone—right now, but i’m really worried about you. you’re obviously not okay, and i respect that you want to stay in your room, but i just want to make sure that you’re going to be alright.

——

**Private chat: Takashi and Sam**

Sam: Takashi, is everything alright? I heard what happened from Matt, and I’m so sorry.

Sam: Takashi?

——

**Private chat: matt’s ex and pigeon**

pigeon: shiro

pigeon: fuck adam, he didn’t deserve you

pigeon: are you okay?

——

**Private chat: better than matt and best mom**

best mom: Kashi, Adam’s a fucking idiot if he let you go.

best mom: Are you okay?

——

**Private chat: Maia and Mom**

Mom: I heard about you and Adam. Are you okay?

Mom: Maia, don’t ignore me.

——

**Private chat: Ryou and Takashi**

Ryou: hey

Ryou: he’s the fucking worst and, as your older brother, i am going to kill him

Ryou: you just take care of yourself, okay?

——

**Private chat: Abi and Takashi**

Abi: Hey, Kashi.

Abi: How are you holding up?

Abi: Don’t worry about responding, I know it’s probably hurting pretty bad right now. I just want to make sure you’re okay.

——

**(Shiro has created a chat)**

**(Shiro has added Keith, Matt, Colleen, Pidge, Ryou, Abi, and Sam)**

Shiro: i’m okay

Shiro: i didn’t mean to worry you guys

Shiro: i’m upset but i think i understand why he did it.

Matt: shiro!!!

Matt: oh my god

Matt: can i come hug you????

Shiro: yeah

Ryou: i was so fucking worried you bitch

Ryou: i love you so much oh god

Abi: Are you sure you’re okay?

Colleen: Oh thank God

Colleen: Would you two like to come over for dinner, tonight?

Shiro: sure!

Matt: yeah, i’m down

Sam: We’ll see you two there, then!

Pidge: i repeat what i said when i texted you yesterday

Shiro: lmao thanks pidge

Pidge: anytime

Keith: im glad your ok

Shiro: thanks, guys <3

Keith: <3

Colleen: <3

Matt: <3

Pidge: <3

Sam: <3

Ryou: <3

Abi: <3 love ya

——

**Private chat: Keith and Shiro**

Keith: your really ok?

Shiro: yeah!

Keith: what happened

Shiro: adam and i broke up, but i’m doing better now!

Keith: im sorry

Keith: are you coming out of your room

Shiro: yep, i’m just getting dressed!

Keith: ok

Shiro: i’ll tell you and matt more when i’m out

Keith: ok

——

**Private chat: Officer Shirogane and Commander Iverson**

Commander Iverson: Shirogane.

Officer Shirogane: Yes, sir?

Commander Iverson: The Kerberos Mission is less than a week away. Are you and your team prepared?

Officer Shirogane: Yes, sir.

Commander Iverson: Good.

Officer Shirogane: Permission to speak freely?

Commander Iverson: Granted.

Officer Shirogane: I’m not sorry for punching you in the face. You deserved it.

Commander Iverson: I did deserve it, and I don’t blame you, kid.

Officer Shirogane: Cool, okay

Officer Shirogane: Goodbye, sir

Commander Iverson: Goodbye, Shirogane

——

**Private chat: Adam and Shiro**

Adam: hey

Shiro: hey

Shiro: thanks for coming over the other day

Adam: no problem

Shiro: did you need something?

Adam: no

Adam: i just wanted to see how you were doing with the launch and all

Shiro: oh

Shiro: i’m pretty nervous

Adam: understandable

Adam: i’ll see you on tuesday

Shiro: oh my god is that really launch day

Shiro: we’re so close

Adam: yep

Adam: see you then

Shiro: bye!

Adam: bye!

——

**Group chat: the boys**

fuckweed: LAUNCH DAY TOMORROW

bitchbagel: I’M SO FUCKING SCARED OMG

asshole: be safe guys

precious baby: yeah ill miss you

fuckweed: aw don’t make me emotional that’s for tomorrow

bitchbagel: mhm

fuckweed: talk to you later!

——

**Group chat: Kerberos Personnel**

Officer Shirogane: you guys ready?

Officer Holt: yeah bitch

Commander Holt: Yep!

Officer Shirogane: you should come up to the control room once we’ve taken off

Officer Holt: duh

Officer Holt: where else would i go?

Commander Holt: Now be nice, Matthew.

Officer Shirogane: sanda’s gonna kill me if i keep texting you

Officer Holt: k bye

Commander Holt: We’ll come up as soon as we are safely out of the atmosphere!

——

**Private chat: Takashi and Adam**

Adam: can i call you?

Adam: i want to talk for a bit

Takashi: sure, but i’ve only got like forty five minutes before we’re out of range

Adam: that’s okay

**(Call: 39:57)**

Takashi: bye, adam

Adam: bye, takashi


End file.
